6teenfandomcom-20200215-history
Bicker Me Not
Bicker Me Not is the 70th episode of 6teen and the 18th episode of the third season. It aired in Canada on February 10, 2008 and remains unaired in the United States. Plot While Jonesy was at his new job he accidentally breaks up George and Gracie Bickersons' 50 year marriage. Because of this, all his friends turn on him and Nikki won't speak to Jonesy until he gets them back together. Then, Jude reveals that he doesn't know who his grandparents are and assume that they are the Bickersons. Meanwhile, Caitlin finds the sports bag of her coworker Kevin, who she has never met before and starts daydreaming what he looks like. Then Caitlin flirts blind by leaving Kevin a note. Afterwards, a depressed Gracie comes to the Squeeze for her first lemonade in fifty years. Caitlin tries to make her feel better by give Gracie a make over which Gracie refuses at first. When she finishes Gracie feels like shes ten years younger which encourages Caitlin to help her shop for new clothes. At the same time, Jude and Wyatt overhear George who is talking to his old looking friends all happy saying he can do what he did before his life was ruined by Gracie. This make Jude freaked out because he thinks that without his "grandparents" getting together he would no longer exist. Now Nikki is helping Gracie get clothes from the Khaki Barn so she can get back to dating. Gracie's new look is so cute the Clones hire her for an all new Khaki market. While this occurs George gets a job as an usher like when he was young. He also plays video games at the movie arcade till nine o'clock saying he's never been up so late since the first man landed on the moon. This convinces Jude that the Bickersons are his grandparents. Next Caitlin finds out that her coworker has written notes to her in invisible ink so she lets Jen fill out the questionnaire the Kevin supposedly wrote for her. The Jude goes to Jonesy to get Gracie and George back together. He agrees because Nikki is still giving him the silent treatment. Jonesy also gets fired from the tub store. So Jonesy goes to George who is so stubborn at first until he sees Gracie's new look. Then he admits that he is not okay with the breakup. That is when Jonesy promises to fix this. At the Squeeze, Jude still thinks he's going to fade away while Nikki is sick of Gracie's bickering. Caitlin found another note from Kevin which says hes from Texas, but spent most of his younger life in Italy. Now she is convinced that Kevin is her soul mate. She even writes a note for their first meeting. Jonesy thinks that he has fixed ever thing until he finds out that Nikki is substitute George in Gracie's life. Meanwhile, Caitlin accidentally forgot to be specific in her note and didn't give Kevin a time to meet her. While he thinks he's invisible, Jude gives George and Gracie notes for blind dinner with each other. However, they soon figure it out and start yelling and arguing at each other, which makes Jonesy and Nikki yell and argue at each other. Somehow, in all the bickering, George and Gracie fall in love again. Caitlin finally meets Kevin and finds out he, as Gracie says, "plays for the other team" and is gay. Quotes *'Jonesy:' "So you made a terrible mistake getting married all those years ago. We get it. Why not soak your problems away in your very own stand-in soak tub?" Gracie: "The kid's got a point. We are just not right for each other." Jonesy: "What? No, I-" George: "Fifty years together! What were we thinking?" Jonesy: "Whoa, I didn't mean-" Gracie: "I'm sorry, George." George: "So am I, Gracie. Goodbye." (George and Gracie go their separate ways.) Jonesy: "Wait, come back! Does this mean you don't want the tub?" *'Jen:' "Let me get this straight. You broke up a fifty year marriage in your rush to sell a bath tub?!" Jonesy: "It would've been a sweet commission." Caitlin: "What fifty year marriage?" Wyatt: "George and Gracie, a.k.a. the Bickersons." Nikki: "Jonesy, they're really old. How could you?" Caitlin: "It's hard enough dating when you're sixteen. Imagine how hard it'll for them." Nikki: "Fix it with George and Gracie, or I'm not speaking to you!" Jonesy: "But Nikki-" (Nikki gives him the hand.) "Argh!" *'Jude:' "Dudes, what if George and Gracie are my grandparents? If they break up, I might never be born!" Jen: "What? No, Jude, it doesn't work like that. See-" Jude: "A Jude-less world? That makes no sense!" Jen: "Neither does this. Even if they are your grandparents, it doesn't mean that you-" Jude: "Dudes, I need to be born!" Jen: "Okay, I give up!" *'George:' "It feels good to be rid of the old ball and chain. Heh. Now I can get back to what I was doing before Gracie came along and ruined my whole stinkin' life!" Jude: (worriedly) "Dude's happy without the Mrs. This could mean the world will soon be Jude-less!" (Wyatt rolls his eyes.) *'Nikki:' "Toot toot! Train wreck: all aboard!" *'Nikki:' "Hopping, ee-ing, where's the bickering and complaining?" Jen: "Maybe Gracie's happy." Nikki: "Well, she's not acting like herself." Gracie: "What's it to you, girlfriend?" Kirsten: "Nice use of the lingo, Gracie!" Nikki: "You wanna succumb to peer pressure, be my guest." Gracie: "This from a girl who doesn't even know where to put an ear ring!" Nikki: "It's called a nose ring!" Gracie: "It's called a staph infection!" Nikki: "You're not my mother!" Gracie: "Thank heavens for small mercy." Nikki: "Ugh!" Gracie: "Wow, I feel better now! Thanks." Caitlin: "Seems like she's back to her old self." *'Gracie:' "That is so fetch, girlfriend." Nikki: "Oh no. Here she comes." Caitlin: "Hey, Gracie. Looking good!" Gracie: "Too bad I can't say the same about Nikki's hair!" Nikki: "Ugh, can't you just leave it alone? I'm on a break." Gracie: "When I was your age, we didn't take breaks." Nikki: "Well, child labor laws have improved since the Industrial Revolution." Gracie: "What an attitude on this one!" (to The Clones) "Heh, no wonder her boyfriend left." (Kirsten and Chrissy laugh.) Nikki: "He didn't leave. We're just not talking!" Gracie: "Nah, same diff!" Nikki: "ARGH!" (slams head onto table) *'Jude:' (smacks his head with his skateboard) Ow, totally solid. I exist! (chuckles) *'Caitlin:' "Guys, help me convince Kevin we're meant for each other!" Jen: "Well..." Wyatt: "Uh..." Jonesy: "You see-" Gracie: "Oh, get with it, girlfriend. Kevin plays for the other team!" Caitlin: "What?" (realizes what Gracie meant) "Oh!" Gracie: "Don't waste the pretty, like I did." George: "Can't waste what you didn't have in the first place!" Gracie: (sighs) "I really missed you, George-y Porge-y." (kisses George) George: "Right back at ya, Gracie Space-y Big-Fat-Face-y!" Gracie: "Had to go and ruin it!" George: "I just call 'em like I see 'em." (walks with Gracie) Jonesy: "Think we'll ever be like that?" Nikki: "If we're lucky, Jonesy Wonesy!" Trivia *Jonesy's job: hot tub salesman Reason for firing: He was caught bathing in an expensive tub. *George and Gracie Bickerson are an allusion to George Burns and Gracie Allen. *This is the second appearance of the Bickersons. They were introduced in 2-4-1 when they got work at Burger McFlipster's. *"Here Comes the Bride" can be heard when George and Gracie break up with each other at the beginning of this episode. Its usage is to underline the irony of them breaking up after fifty years of marriage. *George's first job at the mall was as an usher at the movie theater. Gracie apparently made him quit because it wasn't a "real job". **Apparently when he was working there, the theater supposedly had only one screen. *This is the third time Jonesy has walked around the mall naked. The first was in The (Almost) Graduate, when he got naked to make fun of the Greeter Gods in order to help Caitlin, and the second time was in The Wedding Destroyers, when he went streaking at his father's stag party. *It is shown in this episode that Jonesy and Nikki are prone to bickering like George and Gracie (albeit not as often). *Kevin is the first character who is all but said to be gay. The first one to refer to herself as gay is Jean, in Role Reversal, and the first character heavily implied to be gay is the cowboy in Stupid Over Cupid. Gallery Separate Ways.png|George and Gracie go their separate ways. Gracie's Makeover.png|Caitlin gives Gracie a makeover. George with His Friends.png|George with his friends. Gracie with Two Clones.png|Gracie with Kirsten and Chrissy. Caitlin tells Jen something.jpg|Caitlin leaves to find Kevin. BMN WxJrelieved.jpg|Wyatt & Jen relieved. Kevin and Caitlin.png|Kevin and Caitlin finally meet. Reuniting.png|George and Gracie reunite. Video Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes Unaired in the US Category:Videos